


Four-month Mark

by lilypheria



Series: Reunions [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypheria/pseuds/lilypheria
Summary: Kagami stared at the calendar where he’d made a very tiny mark to remind himself, every single month, how long he and Kuroko had been together. It made it more real, somehow. And Kagami was still terrified that they would break up, and it ruin their relationship forever.





	Four-month Mark

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the sentence number 7 from [this tumblr post.](http://lilypheria.tumblr.com/post/162988711610/some-hilarious-writing-prompts)
> 
> This is probably clumsy as hell, I haven't been writing literally anything in months, but after finishing KnB anime I just needed, desperately, to write a fic again. The result is this. 
> 
> This is the first fic in a series called Reunions. The title has nothing to do with the fics themselves, this is sort of a warm up thing for me, reuniting with my fav ships and characters and getting familiar with writing fics again. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and if you comment you'll make me the happiest potato in the world ;w;

Four months.

They had been, officially, been dating for four months.

Kagami stared at the calendar where he’d made a very tiny mark to remind himself, every single month, how long he and Kuroko had been together. It made it more real, somehow. And Kagami was still terrified that they would break up, and it ruin their relationship forever.

Kuroko was not only his boyfriend, he also was his best friend and probably the only one who really – really – understood what was going on in his head. Sometimes he didn’t even have to try to put it to words; just a glance at Kuroko and the blue-haired boy would instantly understand what he meant.

They usually didn’t do anything different when a month was full. Sometimes Kuroko didn’t even notice it. Kagami always did, though. And he always said to Kuroko about it. The first two times they’d gone Maji Burger, but recently they’d been doing more mundane stuff, like cooking at Kagami’s place and watched movies together.

Kagami hadn’t been planning anything special for this four-month mark. He had some food stuffs secured, ready if they wanted to do the same thing as always, but he was open to other possibilities, if he got other another idea.

* * *

It was a pretty, crisp autumn day in October. Their last year in Seirin High. Soon Winter Cup would begin, and it would be their last one. How much Kagami wanted to win that, it would be a crowning glory for his high school career. They’d placed third at the last year’s Winter Cup, behind Rakuzan and Shutoku.

Kagami was pretty sure they all would continue playing in their universities. Or at least he was sure he and Aomine would. He wasn’t that sure about others. Kuroko was a complete unknown as well, as the boy hadn’t said anything about his future plans, not yet anyway.

By the time he arrived at school, he had just couple minutes left before the start of the first class. He eyed around the yard for Kuroko, looked harder than ever, but couldn’t really see him, and went inside. He barely got to the stairs, when he heard a soft voice behind him, saying, “Wow, Kagami-kun, you’re still as blind as ever.”

Kagami had to stifle the scream that almost erupted from his throat. He whirled around, and there Kuroko was, looking at him with that same – always the same – expressionless look on his face.

“You weren’t in the yard,” Kagami said angrily. “I looked. I _looked_.”

“Not well enough,” said Kuroko, and actually grinned at him. “You’re getting there, you almost caught glimpse. But you still need some training.”

Kagami let out an exasperated sigh and started to climb the stairs to the second floor. Kuroko followed him, and Kagami stole few glances over his shoulder, still not used to the thought that ran around in his head on a daily basis: that Kuroko was, hands down, the cutest guy he’d ever seen in his life.

He felt a blush shooting up to his cheeks, and he hastily looked away.

* * *

When the school was over for that day, Kagami and Kuroko left together. At first they just walked, without speaking, just lost in thoughts.

Finally, Kuroko said, “So apparently today is the four-month mark.”

Kagami’s heart jumped. “You were keeping track?”

“I started last month,” Kuroko said, smiling. “Have you planned anything?”

Kagami shook his head. “No, not yet. Anything new, anyway.” He stared as Kuroko rummaged his school bag and took out two tickets – to a basketball match between two Tokyo’s teams held that same evening.

“I thought it’d be nice to go see professional basketball,” Kuroko said. “What do you think?”

Kagami’s head had gone completely blank when he saw the tickets, and he completely forgot Kuroko’s question. Instead he just blurted out the thing he’d been thinking all morning: “You know, you’re really cute. And it’s really ruining my life, because I just think about kissing you all the time.”

Now it was Kuroko who went completely blank. If that was even possible with him. They two boys had a short staring contest in the middle of the street, and didn’t even notice when a cyclist rang a bell, shoot past them and cast a really dark look at their direction.

“Why are you always so blunt, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko muttered under his breath, and to Kagami’s extreme delight he saw patches of bright red glowing on Kuroko’s cheeks. He’d been trying to get Kuroko to blush for _weeks_. Who knew it was this easy?

He was blushing furiously as well, though. He really hadn’t planned at saying that thought aloud. It had just… forced itself out when he’d spaced out because of the tickets.

“Shut up,” Kagami said, and yanked Kuroko closer. They usually didn’t show affection in public places, as they were still a bit shy about their relationship, but this time Kagami didn’t care. He lifted Kuroko’s chin and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Kuroko was quiet, very quiet, and for a second Kagami feared Kuroko would pass out, but when he stepped back, he only saw that Kuroko had blushed even deeper and had one of those ridiculous happy faces (which Kagami loved).

“I guess we’re going to watch the game,” Kuroko said, and Kagami thought he sounded a bit out of breath. A bit.

“Hell yeah. And after that, I’ll cook something good at my place.”

So they did and the day was perfect for both of them. A perfect celebration for the four-month mark.


End file.
